capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Rebecca Chambers
Rebecca Chambers is a main character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She first appeared as a supporting character in the original Resident Evil, later as the protagonist of the prequel Resident Evil 0, and one of many characters featured in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. She is also a playable character in the Mercenaries Reunion mode in Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition. Biography Appearance Rebecca has short brown hair with fringes in each side and brown eyes. In the first Resident Evil, she wears a red headband on her forehead. Her overall outfit in Resident Evil 0, Umbrella Chronicles and the ''Resident Evil'' remake consist of a white bulletproof vest with an olive green undershirt, olive green cargo capris with a brown belt around her waist and a side belt, and brown combat boots. She also wears a pink choker on her neck and wears brown fingerless gloves. In the movie Resident Evil: Vendetta, when she works as a scientist, she wears a white lab coat with a pale green sweater vest with a white long sleeved button shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown flats. When she is sided by Chris and Leon until being kidnapped by Diego and Maria, she wears an outfit similar to her primary outfit in the first Resident Evil; her short sleeve shirt is dark green, her choker is red, she wears jeans instead of capris and maintains her bulletproof vest and brown combat boots. She later wears this in the end of the movie. When she was captured and infected by Glenn Arias with an A-Virus, Rebecca wore a white long sleeved short wedding gown and she was barefoot. History She is a rookie member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, who is in charge of rear security and serves as the team's medic. She is experienced in the field of biochemistry, and many of the events in the game reflect this. She was voiced by Hope Levy in the GameCube version and by an uncredited third actress in Resident Evil 0. In the first Resident Evil, Rebecca is a supporting character who appears only in the Chris Redfield scenario in the game. She is one of the surviving Bravo Team members who are already in the mansion prior to Alpha Team's arrival in the game. Her introduction and other appearances throughout the game differs depending on what path the player takes in the game, but her role is essentially to assist Chris during portions which requires her assistance such as mixing chemicals or playing the piano. Depending on what path the player takes, Chris may have to save Rebecca from a Hunter during the second visit to the mansion - the player has the choice of saving Rebecca or leaving her for dead, with the latter resulting in one of the game's lesser endings. Not much is mentioned about Rebecca's fate in the games following the original Resident Evil, other than that she indeed survived the so-called "Mansion Incident". However, the offical site said she was active, but her current locations are unknown as evident in the "Mail to the Chief" letters from William Birkin in Resident Evil 2. A police report written by Rebecca was added to the Nintendo 64 port of the game, which serves as a foreshadowing to the then-unreleased Resident Evil 0. At the time, 0'' was under development for the N64, but later shifted to the Nintendo GameCube. Prior to the release of ''Resident Evil 0, the original Resident Evil was remade on the GameCube. Rebecca's portrayal in the game was changed considerably, resulting in her being more serious and acting less like a rookie (although her role in the game was essentially the same) to suit the darker tone of the remake, as well to fit in with her characterization in Resident Evil 0. Rebecca serves as the main heroine in Resident Evil 0, which depicts Bravo Team's ordeal prior to the events of the first game. In the game, she is separated from her Bravo Team comrades, and teams up with an escaped convict named Billy Coen. The pair find their way into one of Umbrella's abandoned training facility, where they're confronted by the recently resurrected James Marcus and his swarm of mind-controlled leeches. After the events of the game, Rebecca helps Billy fake his death by writing a police report featured in Resident Evil 2. Rebecca joins the BSAA as an advisor, eventually participating in multiple missions and aiding in stopping biohazardous outbreaks. Rebecca, who is now become a professor, had been researching in the cure of a new strain of virus developed by bioterrorist Glenn Arias, the research was conducted at the Alexander Institute of Biotechnology in Chicago. During the research, Maria Gomez attacked the facility, infecting all employees but Rebecca thanks to her prototype vaccine. Chris and his BSAA soldiers arrived just in time to save Rebecca from the infected. Having learned that the mysterious virus strain bore similarities to the Las Plagas parasite used by Los Iluminados, Rebecca accompanied Chris to meet with DSO agent Leon S. Kennedy, to enlist his help. Nadia & Damien asked why Rebecca quit her Law Enforcement Career to become a scientist. Rebecca replied that while Chris fight bioterrorism with his muscle, she fight them with her knowledge. Distraught at Chris and Leon immediately quarreling upon their arrival, Rebecca angrily chastised both men, revealing that the virus Arias used was already within the bodies of people everywhere and simply needed to be activated by an external trigger. Leaving behind a sample of her vaccinated blood and a laptop full of data on vaccine production, she left with disgust. It was at this time that Maria and Diego Gomez kidnapped her and took her to Arias' New York hideout. Rebecca awakens to be confronted by Glenn Arias having ordered her be taken alive. As the two talk, Rebecca reveals all she has learned about the A-virus which impressed her captor. Glenn then reveals his motives for capturing Rebecca as she resembled Glenn's deceased bride-to-be, Sara. Glenn attempts to put Sara's wedding band onto Rebecca's hand, but her resistance leads him to decide that he will put Sara's arm on Rebecca instead. Using Rebecca's blood, a stronger strain of the A-virus is conceived with Rebecca involuntarily becoming the first test subject. She is told that she will have 20 minutes until the strain takes full effect and leaves her guarded as he makes his way to the roof. Following an encounter with Chris fighting Diego and a surgeon, Chris saves Rebecca, however with the A-Virus still in her system. The two then travel to the roof to confront Glenn with Rebecca's condition worsening by the second. Following the confrontation Rebecca tells Chris he must kill her as time is running short, but Chris declined. Rebecca looks onward at the fight as Leon, Chris, and Chris' unit, the Silver Dagger battles the Diego/Glenn BOW hybrid. With the battle won thanks to everyone's combined efforts Chris administers the cure to Rebecca, saving her life. The three reflect on their survival of yet another horror as they release the cure into the air around the affected parts of New York. Rebecca recalls the last time she and Chris shared a helicopter ride together and how it all feels very similar to back then. Other media Rebecca appears in the CG film Resident Evil: Vendetta as one of the three main characters. Trivia *Although she did not appear in Resident Evil 2, players will find a photograph of young pre-S.T.A.R.S. officer Rebecca Chambers, titled "Film D", if they search Albert Wesker's desk in the S.T.A.R.S. office fifty times in succession. Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Horror Game Characters